


oh, what a world

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Smut, imagine, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hi I love your blurbs based on songs, I don’t know if you know the song oh what a world by kacey musgraves but can you write on based on that?





	oh, what a world

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

On your absolute worst days, the ones that made hell look ever so pretty, you tried to cope by remembering the beautiful things to stay alive for, the world around you and the things in it that you admired. It was safe, healthy, and it usually worked… even if it didn’t make you feel entirely better. You had a habit of willingly making yourself feel small to appreciate everything more, to gaze in awe at your reality, grounding, come back down, it will be okay. Everything from the complexity of your own mind to the color of a flower petal could be appreciated in its own way if people just stopped for a moment to consider it. But you weren’t going to preach about it. It was all about focusing on it for you, helping yourself, oh what a beautiful world it is.

And then there was him.

He showed up like a sudden April shower, dazzling you in every sense and leaving you soaked to the bone. What a laugh, what a smile, he was another sun radiating from a tall, lean body, welcoming, life-giving, golden. It was simple at first, casual and friendly, even if you were getting sunburn on your cheeks from gazing at him. But he kissed you one night, light as a feather at first, shocking every nerve in your body and catapulting you to the moon, world exploding. Light as a feather.

He told you that you were gorgeous, and he took your picture all the time. He said that it made him smile when he was away, to see your face and know you were waiting for him. He said it made him really happy. The word ‘euphoria’ kept popping into your head when he was around. Euphoria, euphoria, euphoria. Fuck. Holding your hand now, she’s my girlfriend, now. Your chest constantly felt inflated, dangerously close to popping wide open. It was easily love, but you were too scared to tell him. Sometimes you wondered if he knew, because he did. But you didn’t say a word, kissing him instead, love was said in many ways.

He liked to get up in the middle of the night to have small meals, he said that all of the traveling messed with his circadian rhythm. You would sit with him at two in the morning eating nachos and laughing at nothing and everything, his hair sticking up everywhere and your bra straps falling down your arms. Maybe a hot chocolate maybe not, but he’d get his way almost every night, ensuring that that bra came off at one point or another. If you said no, he accepted it. But when you said yes?

He was so fucking intense from the beginning, gripping you hard, swearing loudly, saying your name, moving his body with purpose, with passion. He threw his entire self into everything he did, and this was no exception. The first time you took control, rolling on top and sitting up, he went fucking crazy. Being with him was exquisite, adrenaline and dopamine, addictive and effortless. He loved with eye contact, holding your chin, hands in your hair, forehead to forehead, you could see his soul, and it was a whole world. 

Suddenly you were terrified, what happens now, who were you without him? You allowed him to live his life, work on his career, he saw you less and less but never let go. Wanting to grow and make your own world, you tried to find an independence that you didn’t want. He remained the world the whole way through, always calling, coming back with a smile and tugging on your heart again. When he walked back through the door it was just worse each time, your desperation for him leaking through your tongue and fingers as his clothes hit the floor piece by piece. He was the world.

You felt like you were seeing colors that others could not, walking through the streets of Rome with your heads down and hoods up, laughing because he had spilled his beer into your lap. Just our world, this is our world. The hotel lost power, the generator went, phone flashlights. You talked all night about everything. Anything. Everything. He fell asleep with an open mouth on your shoulder, fuck, you’re my world.

He said it on a hot night in the Bahamas two days after this birthday, leaning so close that his nose was almost touching yours. Tan and freckled, his curls were growing back in. You sat up closer to kiss his mouth, repeating it back first, putting both hands in his hair and kissing him until neither of you could breathe any longer, lungs screaming and hands breathing instead. I love you, I love you, I love you. He looked different the next morning, brighter, happier, lighter, free, kissing you with all of the ‘I love you’s he had been holding back.

You traveled with him more and more until you didn’t leave his side anymore, moving all of your belongings into his small New York City apartment for when there was nowhere else to be. He gave you a key, and, for you, that pretty much sealed the deal.

A year and three months. March, cold and dark, sleet hitting his windows. He looked nervous, unsure of himself. You put one of his sweatshirts on and made popcorn, rubbing his back, wondering, wondering. He had been off lately, thinking too hard and looking into distant places out of your eyesight. You wanted to ask where he wandered, but it felt unnecessary. You trusted that he would tell you when he was ready to.

“Will you grab another blanket?” He pointed to the small pile under the coffee table, and you grabbed a thick, fluffy one to wrap around the both of you. “Thank you.”

“Are you feeling alright, Tim?”

He paused, searching your face. “Why?”

“You just seem… off.” You were tentative, not wanting to upset him. “I feel far away from you. Come back to me.”

“I’m just anxious,” he said, watching you carefully, and swallowing hard. “I love you so much, do you know that?”

Your heart was instantly sprinting, lungs contracting, mind screaming. “Timmy you’re freaking me out.”

He smiled a bit and pulled a tiny box from his pocket, rolling it around in his fingers. “I don’t mean to make you nervous, mon amour. I’m just trying to find the perfect words so I can do this right.”

It was gold, looked vintage though he said it wasn’t. You didn’t dare to exhale until it was comfortably in place, every emotion crashing into another as you tried to comprehend, to understand. He was ecstatic, laughing and kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find until your clothes were on the floor and he had ensured that nothing was left unloved. You couldn’t stop staring at it, continuing to do so long after he had nestled into your chest and fallen asleep. The rock itself was a diamond like nothing you had ever seen before, sparkling new colors every single time you moved. It was sharp and visually stunning, a small, shiny little world of its own.


End file.
